yandere_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Bluecats/HeadCanon Suitors if they were all ingame
Okay so this exists. Here are some rules I'm following in this! #1: I'm only using canon ingame characters #2: I'm not listening to chat suggestions #3: I'm not following the hair rule for all rivals Rivals OSANA Najimi I believe Osana's suitor will be Haruto I think this because I think OSANA would like his strawberry red hair, and he would like OSANA for who she really is Amai Odayaka I believe Amai's suitor will be Budo I think this because Amai is sweet and Budo is gung ho meaning enthusiastic, so I think they would get along perfectly. Amai will help Budo train by making sure he doesn't go hungry and Budo will make Amai stronger. Kizana Sunobu Big plot twist! I think Kizana's suitor is SHIN HIGAKU I think this because shin is introverted and would admire someone who is extroverted and fearless. Kizana will make him less fearful and Shin will teach Kizana to love herself for herself Oka Ruto I think Oka's suitor will be Juku I think this because they are both outsiders. Juku is the weakest of his club, and Oka leads the "weirdest" club, and I think they would be a good match Asu Rito I think Asu's suitor will be Ryusei I think this because Ryusei is in the art club, meaning he does visual arts. Asu is a very peppy person and would enjoy to see some art, and Ryusei would probably love to go for a run, because art isn't the only exercise you need, and I think Ryusei would find that in Asu Muja Kina PASS! Her suitor is a male staff member which is not in game yet so I can't guess as I'm guaranteed to be incorrect Mida Rana I think Mida's suitor will be Hayato I think this because Mida likes having eyes on her, and being in the music club, so would Hayato as when he performs he would have all eyes on him and his group. I do not think hey would be a good pair, but ehh. Osoro Shidesu I think Osoro's suitor will be Sho I think this because Osoro would probably like to get closer to someone "Weaker" than her who she could train, and Sho would love to be trained by her. Their relationship would not be romantic or sexual, but will keep them busy and entertained as best friend and rivals when Sho is trained Hanako Yamada I believe Hanako will have Sota as a suitor I think this because Sota is in the Photograph Club, and Hanako seems like she would love posing for a camera. Hanako is very girls to Sota could make filters for images JUST FOR HER, and they could hang out and become lovers eventually. Megami Saikou I think Megami's suitor will be DUM DUM DUM DUM DUMMMMMMM Daku Atsu Because he is one of the only options left and I think they could be a great pair but idk why. Category:Blog posts